Mr. Pogi 2019
''Mr. Pogi 2019 ''is a segment that premiered on 22 July 2019 and concluded on 3 August 2019. It is the 2019 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic talent search for the next ultimate heartthrobs who are talented, witty, and good-looking. Since its inception in 1987, Mr. Pogi has become an important stepping stool for male teens who aspire to enter the Philippine entertainment industry. This 2019 edition only had a short two-week run. It is part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments, such as ''Little Miss Philippines,'' Bebot, and ''Maid in the Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments is meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. These segments are done in "limited engagement" only. Oscar San Juan, Jr. II, the "Jericho Rosales" of San Pedro, Laguna, was proclaimed as the grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi 2019. Elias Point of Iligan City was declared as the first runner-up, while Reynaldo Nicolas, Jr. of Tondo, Manila was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview Registration and audition The talent search is open to male teens and young adults who are between 15 and 25 years old. Auditions were held at APT Studios from Mondays to Fridays. Alternatively, aspiring contestants may send their audition videos to a specific email address provided by the show. Daily rounds There are a total of nine daily rounds. Each daily round features three new contestants who must compete against one another. The contestants must first show their talent in the talent portion and then test their wit and intelligence in the question-and-answer portion. The daily rounds are hosted by self-proclaimed Mr. Pogi Jose Manalo. The regular panel of judges may include Pia Guanio, Maine Mendoza, Ruby Rodriguez, Luane Dy, and Pauleen Luna. The winner of the daily round receives a cash prize and advances to the prejudging round. Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Friday, 2 August 2019 at 3:30 pm. It was not aired on television. Instead, it was live streamed on the official YouTube channel after the live show. It determined the Top 6 contestants. The prejudging round is similarly formatted with a talent and a question-and-answer portion. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were then tested in the question-and-answer portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the ten contestants. The prejudging were hosted by Pia Guanio and Luane Dy. The judges include actress Janine Gutierrez, fashion photographer Shaira Luna, Miss Universe 2010 fourth runner-up Venus Raj, and Mr. Pogi 2006 ''winner Edgar Allan Guzman. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Nakakakilig na looks - 50% * Nakakagulat na talent - 30% * Swabeng diskarte sa pagsagot - 20% No decision was immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the Top 6 contestants were made the next day during the grand finals. '''Grand finals' The grand finals of Mr. Pogi 2019 was held on Saturday, 3 August 2019. The talent and question-and-answer portions were hosted by Jose Manalo and Alden Richards. The judges include actress Rhian Ramos, actor Jason Abalos, Miss International 2018 first runner-up Ma. Ahtisa Manalo, actor Rocco Nacino, and Eat Bulaga! ''host Maine Mendoza. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Nakakakilig na looks - 40% * Nakakagulat na talent - 40% * Swabeng diskarte sa pagsagot - 20% '''Announcement of prejudging round results (Top 6)' After their introductory walk, the ten finalists were immediately narrowed down into Top 6 based on the results of the prejudging round that happened the day before. The Top 6 finalists were Adam Joseph Libunao, Oscar San Juan, Jr. II, Elias Point, Paulo Mandap, Reynaldo Nicolas, Jr., and Carl Dave Musni. Final results The Top 6 finalists then underwent a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were tested in the question-and-answer portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the six finalists. Oscar San Juan, Jr. II of San Pedro, Laguna was hailed as the grand winner of Mr. Pogi 2019,'' taking home ₱100,000. He then competed in the "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" grand showdown against the winners of other revived ''Tatak Eat Bulaga! ''segments, such as CJ Keith Longcanaya of ''Little Miss Philippines 2019. The first runner-up, Elias Point of Iligan City, was awarded ₱30,000. Meanwhile, Reynaldo Nicolas, Jr. of Tondo, Manila took home ₱20,000 after being declared as the second runner-up of the competition. A special prize of ₱10,000 was also awarded to the Online Favorite, Reynaldo Nicolas, Jr., after receiving 9,272 likes on Eat Bulaga!'s official Facebook page. Results Chart Daily rounds The daily rounds were held from Monday, 22 July 2019 to Friday, 2 August 2019. They were broadcast live on television. Highlighted below are the winners of each daily round. The winners immediately advanced to the next round of the competition. The daily rounds were hosted by Jose Manalo. Week of 22 July–26 July Week of 29 July–2 August Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Friday, 2 August 2019 at 3:30 pm after the live show. It was live streamed on the official YouTube channel of Eat Bulaga!. It determined the Top 6 contestants.The ten winners of the daily round participated in the prejudging. Although there were judges, no decision were immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the Top 6 contestants were made the next day during the grand finals. The prejudging round was hosted by Luane Dy and Pia Guanio. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 3 August 2019 at APT Studios. The show was broadcast live on television. The grand finals was hosted by Alden Richards and Jose Manalo. Prejudging round results (Top 6) The ten finalists were immediately narrowed down into Top 6 based on the results of the prejudging round that happened the day before. The six remaining finalists then competed for the last time in the final talent and interview portions. Final results Full List of Contestants A total of 27 contestants competed in the 2019 edition of Mr. Pogi. The name of the contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Beauty Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Male Beauty Pageants Category:Editions of Mr. Pogi Category:Mr. Pogi